


После наркоза

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Depressed State, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Mutilation, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Хью Дэрроу борется с "эффектом Дэрроу". Ему кажется, что в одиночку





	После наркоза

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> — пре-канон и таймлайн DE:HR; пре-канон DE:MD;  
> — упоминаются реальные научные разработки.  
> Предупреждения: ООС, томофобия (страх перед операциями)

Хью тихо, сдавленно дышал.  
Дэвид держал его за руку. Ничего больше ему не оставалось.  
Он пытался передать свои надежду и уверенность. В отличие от Хью он верил — в трёх врачей, в исход операции. В технологии, в конце концов.  
— После наркоза я буду ругаться, — шёпотом предупредил Хью, с трудом сгибая пальцы на костяшках Шарифа. — Ты не обращай внимания. Не слушай, ладно?  
— Пойду тогда пить кофе, — кивнул Дэвид.  
Хью улыбнулся сквозь тревогу и боль.  
Он до сих пор боялся наркоза, как ребенок.  
Дэвид ощутил, как ослабла хватка — прежде, чем у Хью закатились глаза. И тогда только выпутался из безвольных мягких пальцев, все еще сомкнутых на его ладони.

 

Всю операцию он сидел, уткнувшись с огромным интересом в планшет. Телевизор не помогал, и Дэвид рубился в игрушку с энтузиазмом, азартом, злым отчаянием.  
Правая кисть болела чуть ниже костяшек — и он загадал: покажутся синяки, значит, всё удачно сложится.  
К вечеру проявились тёмные вдавленные пятнышки — там, где Хью стискивал до одеревенения пальцами перед наркозом.  
Операция длилась более десяти часов.

 

Хью лежал, отвернувшись к стенке. Без наркоза ему всё болело. Он даже искривился — искрючился — как гусеница из «Алисы в стране Чудес».  
Так Дэвид ему и сказал.  
Хью дёрнул плечом: услышал хотя бы.  
Дэвид подтащил стул, сел рядом, поставил бумажный пакет с фруктами и шоколадками. Он не знал, что надо приносить после операции, и ощущал себя весьма растерянно.  
Через несколько вечностей молчания Хью повернулся к нему — неловко, перетаскивая себя по кровати, зафиксированный намертво растяжкой над коленом.  
— Думаешь, это смешно?  
— Ну, гусеница же станет бабочкой, — ответил Дэвид.  
Слова повисли в наступившей тишине как дождь.

— Знаешь, — Дэвид зачёрпывал с верхушечкой начинку шоколадного пирожного и неуклонно протягивал пациенту, — тут в Японии изобрели очень интересную штуку…  
Хью молча ел, равнодушно обнимая губами ложку. Его ничего не интересовало.  
Он постоянно прислушивался к своему колену. И то светлел лицом — на реабилитации, то утыкался в подушку, когда скручивало в кровати судорогой.  
От надежды и отчаяния он уставал одинаково.  
— Они решили использовать графен для культивирования нейронов, — Шариф с удовольствием нарушал тишину, — если получится, то выйдет вполне себе заменитель без побочек. Не такой, как у тебя, но… Как думаешь?  
Хью слегка оживился и потыкал в него пальцем:  
— Пусть сначала попробуют.  
Шариф торопливо засунул влажную от губ Хью ложечку себе в рот и достал планшет:  
— Смотри. Вот, пишут.  
Он разворачивал закладки, радуясь невесть чему.

Хью выписали из больницы с прежним диагнозом:  
«Извините. Всё то же».  
Рецепты на болеутоляющие были те же. Полная сумка — на шкалу боли от одного до десяти.  
Хью доковылял до машины, не поднимая головы. Сел на заднее сиденье, подальше. И Дэвид гнал домой быстро — чтобы Хью смог за порогом выплеснуть своё отчаяние.  
В одиночку.

 

Хью отвечал по телефону очень ровно и открывал двери с ясным взглядом.  
— Знаешь, — сказал спокойно, — я доработаю идею японцев и попробую заново…  
Продолжать не стал.  
От своего ПЭДОТ отказался.

Хью дико нервничал перед операцией. Дышал коротко, рвано. Его так душила надежда. Шарифа — отчаяние.  
Он не представлял, как потом будет приносить бумажный пакет в палату в случае неудачи.  
— Ты не поверишь, неплохо, — Хью встретил его довольной улыбкой; ему уже сняли растяжку.  
Дэвид расслабился — поверил вслед за ним.  
Через три недели Хью заново распарывали ногу.

 

Шариф забрал его — и Хью сидел рядом, крепко сжав губы, до белизны. Словно зажевал наволочку больничной подушки намертво.  
— Я позвоню, — обронил коротко, когда прибыли домой.  
Не позвонил ни разу.

 

— Знаешь, — сказал в трубку, дыша азартом и надеждой, словно не было тревожных писем без ответа, звонков в дверь, звонков на телефон и все мессенджеры, — наше будущее наноимпланты. Я понял.  
— Зато я не понял, — после паузы признался Шариф. — Мы еще возможности ПЭДОТ полностью не изучили. В самом разгаре.  
— Это прошлое, — и почти воочию увидел, как Хью пренебрежительно машет рукой. — Мне нужно будущее.  
— Мне?  
— Да.  
Но я только начал с этим твоим открытием, — под железом ладони скрипнул мягкий пластик. — Нейроимпланты не страх, а обыденность. Безбарьерная среда, возможности для каждого. Какие, к чёрту, нано!..  
Шариф прикусил губу и промолчал.

Потом ему казалось, что он наглотался пены с блёстками — настолько удачно пошёл прорыв.  
Потом он ощущал размытым чутьём — что-то не так.  
Потом Хью начал строить погодные установки. Разговаривать о будущем и вариантах развития, как раньше, не хотел. На триумф ПЭДОТ и нейроимплантов — раздражался мгновенно.  
Ушёл в наркоз, определил для себя Шариф.

Вспоминал об этом, придя в себя после комы, наркоза на полгода.  
Вспоминал, сдавленно дышал в кислородную маску.  
И часто смаргивал.


End file.
